Return
by musicalmermaid97
Summary: Emma, Hook, and Henry arrive back in the Enchanted Forest.


Disclaimer: as usual I don't own OUAT

Return

Emma hung onto Hook and Henry as they went through the portal back to the enchanted forest. The three landed with a thud, Emma looked up and stifled a laugh. They had landed right by the beanstalk. She got the feeling Hook knew that would be their location upon arrival, because there were two horses waiting for them.

"Did you know this is where we would land?" Emma asked.

"I wasn't entirely sure, but I guessed that it would probably be the location we would land. Although, there were three horses when I left."

"Maybe one got spooked and ran away." Henry walked over to one of the horses and began petting it.

"Well it's about a day's journey to the castle, even by horse. Shall we?" Hook gestured Emma to walk over to the horses. Emma took a step back.

"I've never ridden a horse before." She looked at Hook.

"Okay, so you'll ride with Hook, and I'll have my own horse." Henry quickly mounted the horse and began trotting around the beanstalk.

"Well looks like it's just you and me, love." Hook got up onto his horse and looked down at Emma. Emma started thinking she liked seeing Hook on a horse. It gave him a prince like quality that she liked. Hook noticed her staring at him. "Like what you see, Swan?" Emma shook out of her daze and cautiously walked towards the giant horse. "Emma, are you okay?"

"I don't do well with animals."

"Come here." Hook held out his hand, Emma grabbed it and Hook pulled her up onto the horse. The horse moved and Emma grabbed tightly onto Hook's waist. "I never thought you to be the clingy type, lass." Hook laughed. Emma punched him in the arm. "What was that for?"

"For being an ass."

"Point taken, love."

"Are we going to the castle or what?" Henry was itching to see more of the Enchanted Forest on their ride there.

"Alright, lad. Let's go." Hook showed Henry which way to go and soon he followed.

"Hook, what if I fall off?" Hook had never seen Emma so paranoid.

"Well that's why you hold onto me, believe it or not Swan it's not just because you want to." Hook gave her a playful smirk.

"Do you want me to punch you in the arm again?"

"Not particularly, no."

"Then stop being a smartass and let's go."

"To right, lass." They started in a trot and eventually sped up to a gallop.

They rode for several hours and it was starting to get dark. Henry was starting to get tired. Hook suggested they stop for the night and make camp.

Henry was out the second his head hit the ground. Hook went to gather firewood and Emma stayed to watch the horses and Henry. Hook soon returned and he got a small fire started. He walked over to Emma, and sat down next to her.

"When did he fall asleep?" Hook asked gesturing towards Henry.

"Pretty much as soon as he sat down." Emma chuckled. She scooted closer to Hook and leaned her head on his shoulder. Hook was a little surprised at her actions, but he leaned his head against hers. "So, you tried True Love's kiss on me?" Hook gave an embarrassed laugh.

"Well, your father was the one who suggested it." Emma busted out laughing. She threw her hand over mouth to quiet her laughing so she wouldn't wake Henry. "What's so funny, love?" Hook was genuinely confused.

"My dad told you…" She broke into another laughing fit. "My dad told you True Love's kiss would work on memory loss?"

"Yes." Hook was still confused. "Emma, I don't understand the joke here."

"Okay story time." Emma turned slightly towards him. "Mary-Margaret once took a potion to forget about David and when he found her, he tried using True Love's kiss to 'break the spell'. Well she ended up punching him in the face." Emma started laughing again.

"I'm going to kill him." Hook chuckled.

"You'll have time to plan that tomorrow while we finish our ride to the castle." Emma wrapped her arms around Hook's waist and returned her head to his shoulder. "Goodnight Hook."

"Good night Emma." Hook wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. Emma drifted off into a deep sleep. Hook watched the steady rise and fall of her chest and he too was soon fast asleep. In the morning they continued their journey to the castle. When they finally reached it Mary-Margaret and David were already outside waiting for them.

"Emma!" Mary-Margaret ran towards her daughter. Emma jumped off the horse and hugged her mom. David soon joined them along with Henry. The family was back together. After Emma and Henry greeting everyone, and Henry ran into Regina's arms, David walked over to Hook.

"So, did you take my advice?" a mischievous smirk was plastered on his face. Emma had to hold Hook back from punching David in the face. David just laughed and went over to talk with his grandson. Emma took Hook's hand and looked up at him.

"Let it go Hook. He just wants to torment you now that he knows."

"Knows what, love?"

"That I choose you." Emma stood up on her tip toes and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Before she could pull back, Hook wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled tight against his chest and kissed her. Emma and Hook both smiled into the kiss. They heard someone cough and they pulled apart. Henry was standing right beside Emma.

"If you two are done, we have a castle to check out Mom!" Henry ran off towards the entrance of the castle. Hook and Emma followed Henry hand in hand into the castle.

AN: Just something else that popped into my head. I've been having really random Captain Swan dreams lately and that is where this came from! Reviews are always appreciated. :)


End file.
